Pritty Kitty
by believeitgirl
Summary: My First fic. Please be nice. Sasukes birthday and Naruto gives him a gift to make him look like a pritty Kitty.


This is my first fic. So dont hate me if its bad.

And I dont have spellcheck yet, so sorry if the spellings wrong.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, please?"

" No dope leave me alone."

"Please, for me?" Naruto gave Sasuke his puppy pout. Sasuke couldn't say no to that.

"Fine, will you leave me alone if I do?" ,  
"Yes I will. Will you open it already. Man, your the only one who wont take a pressent on his birthday"

"Hn, whatever." He ws currently looking at the dark blue box. Since he didn't want Naruto jumping all over him he opened it. Inside was a few things that made go red. Witch was not very Uchiha like.

Inside the box was a collar that said "Property of Sasuke Uchiha" witha small bell. A vibrating kitty tail, kitty ears and a leash.

"Dope, Sasuke gulped, why did you get this for my pressent?"

"Silly Sasuke thats not your pressent. Thats the things to go on your pressent." Naruto was naked by now walking up to Sasuke and takeing the ears from the box and putting them on his head. Then he liked the shell of Sasukes ear and said "I've been a bad kitty is master Sasuke going to punnish me"  
Sasuke snaped. He grabed the blonds head and kissed him . He licked the bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. Which Naruto gladly gave.

Sasuke somehow got all of his clothes off, got them to the bedroom, and got the collar on Naruto. Somehow the sound of the bell jingling around his hot blonds neck just turned him on more.

He ripped his lips off of Naruto's and threw him on the bed. He crawled over him.

"So Sasuke do you like your pressent?"

"Shut up." He Captured Naruto's lips again and started another tongue battle. Naruto wouldn't give up so Sasuke thought of an idea. He spanked him. Naruto yelped and tore his mouth away.

"You were a bad kitty, Sasuke said, looks like I haft to punnish you." He grabbed the leash from the box and tied the blonds hand to the bed. "Now kitty we need to add your tail." He got the tail and put it in his mouth. He made sure it was nice and slick. He started to push it in and out of his mouth. Then he heard his blond moan. He stoped and looked down. Naruto's eyes were fixed on him with lust and jealousy for the toy.

Sasuke took the toy out of his mouth and leaned down. "Aww, is Naruto jealous?"

"Yes, Naruto groaned, Yes master."

Sasuke slid the tail in his hole. "Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Once the tail was all the way in Sasuke sat back and looked at his blond.

His eyelids were half down, faced flushed, mouth not fully closed, bell around his neck jingling from moving, and legs spread wide. Sasuke thought he was going to cum from the sight.

"Hot kitty..." Sasuke mumbled Naruto takeing advantage of how he affected Sasuke, he spread his legs and wriggled his ass, the tail inside of him pressing against all the right spots. He mewled, embarrassed at the sound,  
Sasuke being more turned on by the sight went down and licked the tip of Naruto's erection."M-Mas...ter uhh st...op teas...ing."

Sasuke did what he was told (for once) and took the whole thing in his mouth. Licking the tip to the way back and rubbing the base were his mouth couldn't reach. Naruto bucked up tring to get more of that sweet torcher.

Sasuke being the sexy bastard that he is didn't allow that. He put his hands on his hips so he wouldn't buck.

Once Sasuke was satisifed with the sounds Naruto made decited that Naruto was going to fuck him now. Yes, Sasuke was the uke in the relashionship.

So Sasuke very slowly sterted to sit on his erection. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

One he got used to it he sterted to bounce up and down like a lowrider. Naruto meeting his thrusts.

And threw all the moanimg, squeaking of the bed, and the sound of Sasukes erection hitting Naruto's stomach. He heared the little bell on Naruto's nack and it just turned him on more. His thrusts became harder and faster. And what seemed like an eternity and still to little time they both came.

And after a short while when Naruto caught his breath he asked "So Sasuke are you ready for your secound present?"

"Not now dope I'm to tired."

"Please?" He gave his puppy pout again.

"Fine." Naruto got out of bed and went to their dresser. He pulled out a tiney box and run back to the bed.

"Um, this is a little bit weard but Sasuke Uchiha will you marry me."Sasuke just stared in shock.

"Um, Sasuke".

"Yes dope I will." Naruto got out a ring with half the Uzumaki symbol and half the Uchiha symbol and put it on Sasuke's finger.

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I love you, too Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------(Time skip)

"Baa-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Me and Sasuke are getting married!!!!!!!!"

"Well what perfict timing."

"Why?"

"Your going to be the next hokage."

And the only thing that could be heard from the Sand Village to the Sound Village was a very long "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS"

END

-------------------------------------------

Sory peoples I just wanted smut. And the endings crappy to. Well tell me about my first fic. Good, bad, what I need to improve whatever.

Bye peoples 


End file.
